Interminor
by Violet Stwy
Summary: Dime Kyle, ¿que se siente ser chantajeado por el chico problematico de la secundaria?
1. Comienzo

_Entro al fandom de South Park_

_Titulo: Interminor _

_Pairing: Craig Tucker x Kyle Broflovski_

_Raiting: K+ de momento._

_South Park _Trey Parker and Matt Stone

Si había una palabra con la cual podían definir a Kyle Broflovski todos sus amigos, conocidos, afines, o tan siquiera la mayoría de las personas que lo conocían, era: Intachable.

El antiguo presidente de la clase por tres años consecutivos, y actual tutor de estudiantes con malas calificaciones, tenía una hoja de vida en blanco, sin quejas. Mantenía un registro de notas excelentes y no tenía mal comportamiento ni juntas con personas imprudentes. Conocía a Kenny y Cartman desde pequeños y los vio convertirse en el pervertido y el nazi toca cojones que eran ahora respectivamente, así que eso no contaba. Aunque Cartman siempre fue el mismo dolor en el culo con el tiempo solo empeoró.

Kyle miró su reflejo en el lago inusualmente tranquilo. El agua estaba tan calma que podía ver el fondo si se concentraba lo suficiente, pero por ahora lo que observaba con detenimiento, y un poco de decepción, era la imagen que le devolvía de sí mismo. Estaba cansado de aparentar, era mucha presión y no sabía por cuánto tiempo iba a soportar. Suspiró y dio una calada más al cigarrillo. Si alguien lo veía seguramente no lo creería. Kyle, el chico modelo estaba fumando. Parecía uno de esos documentales de personas con doble vida.

Miró el reloj y maldijo en voz baja mientras tomaba su bolso y corría. No podía llegar tarde a ninguna clase, eso dañaría su perfecta asistencia.

—

Hundió más la cabeza en su cuaderno intentando no ser visto por nadie. A pesar de ser siempre el primero de la clase, algunas veces compartiendo el lugar con Wendy, nunca terminaba de acostumbrarse a _esto_. ¿Era realmente necesario menospreciar el trabajo de los demás? Probablemente el profesor solo lo hacía para dejar en vergüenza a los irresponsables, pero seguía incomodándolo. No importa cuántas veces pasó por eso antes, aun le incomodaba.

— ¿Ven chicos?— comenzó el profesor mirando a todos como si no fueran más que una pila de desperdicios—, deberían ser más como Kyle o Wendy. Ellos hicieron un trabajo impecable con sus reportes.

Kyle vio a Wendy sonreír orgullosa mientras hablaba con Bébe ignorando los comentarios de los demás, pero él no podía darse el gusto de hacer eso, no cuanto tenía a Cartman detrás.

—Bien hecho judío—le escuchó gruñir mientras le picaba con el lápiz en el hombro— Ahora nos darán más tarea. ¡Empollón!

—Deja a Kyle tranquilo, culón— agradeció la intervención de Stan, no estaba muy de humor como para soportar al gordo.

—Seguro que Kahal tiene mucho tiempo libre— sintió a Kenny pasar un brazo por su espalda y estrecharlo contra su cuerpo. Caliente. Kenny estaba caliente—. Deberíamos estar juntos ese tiempo y así no lo desperdiciarías haciendo tarea— y para dar a entender su punto le lamió el cuello.

Kyle se sintió enrojecer. Parte por vergüenza y parte por ira. Empujó a Kenny lo más lejos que pudo haciendo que el profesor detuviera su clase solo para mirarle, pero eso no le importó. Se giró hacía Kenny.

— ¡No voy a tener sexo contigo, Kenneth!

El rubio sonrió desde el suelo sobándose la cabeza por el golpe. Que sonriera solo hizo enojar más a Kyle, más porque lo hacía como si supiera algo que él ignoraba.

— Algún día Kahal, algún día— susurró mientras volvía a su asiento haciéndole una señal al profesor para que continuara.

— Vaya maricas— escupió Cartman poniendo cara de asco— El pobre y el judío, ¡serán la noticia del año!

Kyle suspiró por milésima vez en el día. Estaba sumamente enojado y aun no eran ni las doce del día. No importa cuántos años llevara soportando a Cartman, el gordo siempre encontraba la forma de joderle irremediablemente el humor. Contó mentalmente hasta diez mientras observaba a Bébe exponiendo su reporte, parecía ser el único que realmente le estaba prestando atención, porque sabía que la miraba interesada de Kenny solo significaba una cosa: le estaba mirando las tetas.

A penas el timbre sonó tomó sus libros y salió corriendo del salón dejando a Stan hablando tras de sí. Las quejas sobre Wendy podían esperar a mañana o más tarde, ahora el temblor en sus labios y el dolor de cabeza eran muy fuertes.

— ¿Qué coño se trae el judío?

Stan se volvió hacia Cartman con una mueca de confusión tan grande que extrañó al chico. Él tampoco tenía la menor idea.

—

Craig bajó de un salto del árbol en el que estuvo subido durante toda la clase. Desde allí había podido observar toda la clase sin necesidad de entrar al salón, ni tener que fingir que realmente ponía atención a una clase que no le importaba.

Tanteó sus bolsillos en busca de un cigarrillo, bufó enojado al encontrarse nada más con el encendedor. Bien, ahora debía comprar cigarrillos, de lo contrarío su humor por el resto del día no sería muy bueno, y sabía que si se aparecía de malas en casa las cosas no serían _agradables _para nadie. Escuchar los gritos de su madre sin nicotina en las venas no era saludable.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela, no podía arriesgarse a que Garrison lo encontrara y le obligara a ir donde el estúpido consejero. Como si ese hombre fuera a evitar que él se saltara las clases. Saltó la valla y cuando se encontró fuera del instituto sonrió satisfecho.

Token le había dicho que lo esperaban en el lugar de siempre, que solo era la cafetería del papá de Tweak. Estaba seguro que el rubio no se enojaría si el decidía fumar un par de cigarrillos allí.

Llegó al pequeño quiosco de madera que parecía tan inestable que en algún momento se desplomaría. El viejo vendedor le miró de arriba abajo, como si no lo hubiera visto antes y frunció el ceño con desaprobación, como siempre. Tucker sonrió con prepotencia, el viejo no podía más que venderle, estaba seguro de que el anciano avaricioso no desperdiciaría un cliente aunque no le agradara su forma de ser, o fuera menor de edad. No era ni la policía ni su madre para decir si podía o no fumar.

Tomó una caja de cigarros y colocó el dinero en la inestable madera, dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse cuando sintió a alguien chocar con él y empujarlo levemente. Volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a golpear a quien quiera que le hubiera empujado, nunca se distinguió por ser de carácter pasivo o ignorar ese tipo de cosas, pero permaneció estático y callado con una mueca de sorpresa al ver quién se encontraba a su lado.

El señor perfección de todo el puto instituto estaba comprando cigarrillos, graciosamente de la misma marca que él había comprado. Sabía que era él, por más que intentara cubrir su cara con el sweater. Reconocería ese estúpido gorro verde chillón en cualquier parte. Luego de unos segundos por fin salió de su estupor.

— Broflovski— no había preguntado. Le llamó por su apellido esperando a que el otro reaccionara y lo logró. Un par de ojos verdes lo atravesaron al instante. Parecía asustado. Craig sonrió, vaya bomba.

Kyle sintió que toda la sangre se le congelaba en las venas, y no era precisamente por el frio. Escondió la caja de cigarrillos tras de sí e intentó parecer lo más casual posible, aunque no sabía cuando podía ayudar eso a estas alturas. Tucker. El jodido Craig Tucker lo había visto.

Estaba irremediablemente muerto.

**TBC**


	2. Y las cosas empeoran

_Estándar__Disclarimer__aplicado. __South Park no me pertenece._

Beta: Yin Riench

Pairing: Craig Tucker x Kyle Broflovski

Raiting: K+ de momento.

_**Berry Says**__,No pensé que llegara a gustar. ¡Siete__reviews__! Estoy tan emocionada._

_Espero que les guste esta continuación…_

_. —_ .

Kyle seguía paralizado, como si sus pies se hubieran quedado pegados al suelo, con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración descontrolada.

—¿Tienes fuego?

Tucker se llevó un cigarrillo a la boca y se acercó lo suficiente para que Kyle pudiera ver el color de sus ojos. Todo el aire que había estado conteniendo escapó de sus labios e instintivamente sacó el encendedor de su bolsillo y prendió el cigarrillo con rapidez. Deseó golpearse la cabeza muy fuerte contra algo, de preferencia que tuviera una consistencia muy dura. ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Solamente la voz del propio Tucker lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

—Buen chico— dijo como si estuviera premiando a un cachorrito que había obedecido su orden. Kyle no se sentía muy diferente a eso en ese momento. Luego sonrió ladinamente antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse sin más. Kyle permaneció en su sitio unos minutos más pensando seriamente si es que acaso ya se había vuelto irremediablemente loco. Había sentido el empujón que le dio a Tucker al llegar y, aunque no había sido su intensión hacerlo, había esperado un insulto o un golpe como respuesta. Pero no estaba herido, ni siquiera le había sacado el dedo.

Parpadeó un par de veces y se giró hacia el anciano.

—¿Qué coño acaba de pasar, viejo?

Stan comenzaba a preocuparse. Kyle llevaba unos quince minutos con la mirada fija en ningún punto aparente de la pantalla. No sabía si su amigo no se había dado cuenta o sólo estaba ignorando que Kenny tenía una mano bajo su chaqueta, la de Kyle, desde hace rato. Hasta Cartman, cansado de su falta de interés, había dejado de insultarlo.

—Kyle, ¿estás (Ha puesto coma, así que ¿por qué una mayúscula?) bien?— Se vio obligado a pausar el juego y girarse hacia él. Solamente entonces Kyle pareció reaccionar, sacó la mano de Kenny de debajo de su chaqueta y lo empujó lejos de él.

—Estoy- estoy bien. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Estoy más que bien—Se escuchaba sorprendido, como si no terminara de creerse lo que estaba diciendo—. Saben, tengo que irme a casa. Mamá debe estar muy enojada porque no he llegado y seguro que Ike ya está armando jaleo.

La retahíla de excusas continuó hasta que el pelirrojo salió de la casa. Stan miró a Kenny y a Cartman, aún sin saber qué rayos había sido todo eso. Había notado que Kyle estaba diferente desde hace algunos meses pero la cosa había empeorado desde el día anterior. Nunca había visto a su mejor amigo tan aturdido. Se preguntó qué pudo haberle pasado para ponerlo así. Era su super mejor amigo pero Kyle no había querido hablar con él de nada.

Se giró con violencia hacia Cartman.

—Gordo cabrón, ¿qué le hiciste a Kyle?

Eric se atoró con un puñado de papar fritas y al instante bebió un poco de soda.

—¿Yo? ¡No le he hecho nada! —gruñó. ¡El colmo! Ahora queque la jodida rata judía estuviera rara era su culpa. Faltaría más...

—Tuviste que ser tú—apoyó Kenny que seguía con el juego ignorando que el personaje de Stan estaba muerto desde hace rato—. Sólo tú jodes a Kyle con tus cosas.

Eric le arrancó el control de las manos al rubio.

—¡Hey!

—Si les digo que no fui yo, es que no fui yo. Seguro que tiene una enfermedad rara de judío.

Stan frunció el ceño, comenzaba a preguntarse por qué aún se juntaba con alguien tan irritante como Cartman.

—Callate, gordo. Voy a averiguar qué rayos le hiciste a Kyle y luego voy a patear tu trasero, ¿entendiste?— tomó su mochila y salió de la casa dando un portazo.

—El Hippie está sensible— masculló—. A ver Kenny deja de meter tus manos de pobre en mi comida, ¡la contaminas!

El rubio solamente rió y continuó comiendo como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

Pasó toda la noche en vela sólo mirando el techo de su habitación como si hubiera algo muy interesante en él. No había mentido cuando dijo que su madre iba a estar enojada, en realidad soportó un discurso acerca de por qué no debía quedarse a vaguear con sus amigos después de clase. Aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con su insomnio. Tenía un presentimiento, uno muy malo.

Algo iba a pasarle, no algo bueno y tenía que ver con que Craig Tucker lo descubriera comprando cigarrillos, ¡jodida la hora! ¿No pudo haberle visto nadie más? Agradecía que no hubiera sido Cartman pero no le animaba mucho que Tucker supiera algo de él, mucho menos si podía usarlo en su contra.

Y gracias a que no había dormido nada estaba yendo a clases a una hora insanamente temprana. Sólo esperaba no encontrarse con nadie molesto. Echó un vistazo dentro del salón; solamente Bebé y Wendy estaban allí y no le apetecía estar solo con ellas en ningún sitio. Estaba dispuesto a marcharse al patio trasero a fumar un rato y esperar a que se hiciera la hora de clases cuando se encontró frente a frente con la última persona a la que, en realidad, quería ver.

De repente estar en el salón con Bebé y Wendy no le parecía una mala idea. Tucker estaba peligrosamente cerca y su ropa olía a tabaco. Había algo en su pose relajada que le alteraba los nervios.

—Eh, Broflovski—sonrió. Las esquinas de sus labios alzadas levemente. Aquella mueca no le agradaba nada a Kyle—. Justo a quien quería ver.

Le tomó del cuello de la chaqueta, ahogándolo en el proceso y lo jaló lejos del salón. Kyle intentó huir, resistirse, pero era inútil. Era bastante obvio que Tucker tenía más fuerza que él.

—Espero que no hayas olvidado que me debes un favor— le escuchó decir mientras continuaba arrastrándolo a un lugar desconocido—. Ya sabes, por no haber contado tu pequeño secretito.

Kyle suspiró profundo, expulsando toda la frustración que ser dominado le causaba. Claro que lo sabía, solo había pensado en eso las últimas hora… J_odido__Tucker._

TBC

Gracias a: Usagi Mitzui, Anon, Prowlgirl, giancaman, Guest, nEpEtA-lOvE y me gusta.


	3. Trato y truco

_EstándarDisclarimeraplicado.__South Park no me pertenece._

Beta: Yin Riench

Pairing: Craig Tucker x Kyle Broflovski

Raiting: K+ de momento.

_Berry Says__, sigo tan emocionada como al principio!_

_ Espero que les guste esta continuación…_

Kyle intentó calmarse, realmente necesitaba hacerlo si no quería terminar fumando y definitivamente no debía hacerlo. Estaba en casa y su madre tenía mejor olfato que un perro policía, si lo llegaba a descubrir estaba irremediablemente muerto. Pero la voz de Stan resonaba en su cabeza a través de la bocina.

_«Wendy, amigo, ¿entiendes? Wendy me lo dijo. Ella no lo beso, ella no lo hizo»_ repetía sin parar una y otra vez.

Intentaba que el dolor de cabeza, que pasó de ser una pequeña molestia a una potencial migraña, disminuyera pero resultaba imposible. Sabía que eso no pasaría a menos que tuviera un cigarrillo en las manos y de momento eso era tan probable como que Cartman fuera amable.

_«Ella no lo besó, fue él. No fue culpa de Wendy»_

En ese momento Kyle podía pensar en mil maneras de decirle a su amigo, de forma amable, que era un completo idiota por seguir creyendo en Wendy Testaburger, que si tan sólo lo hubiera escuchado hace unos meses no estaría metido en ese problema. Y ahora estaba enojado, con Stan por llamarlo a esas horas de la madrugada, con el idiota de Cartman por joderle la vida a su súper mejor amigo sólo por diversión y estaba enojado con Wendy por ser una perra.

Pero debía calmarse un poco, respirar profundo y pensar, aun cuando quisiera golpear muy fuerte a alguien en ese momento, ¿con quién estaba realmente enfadado? Ah, sí; con el hijo de puta de Craig Tucker que lo había arrastrado a un salón desocupado antes de comenzar las clases.

Él aún podía escuchar la voz de Stan hablándole al otro lado de la línea acerca de lo bien que se sentía resolver ese pequeño malentendido con Wendy, pero sólo podía prestar atención al recuerdo de la voz de Tucker.

—Serás mi tutor. —No lo había pedido, Tucker directamente lo ordenó y eso magulló el orgullo de Kyle que al instante replicó.

—¿Por qué lo sería?

Craig sonrió y sólo eso bastó para que Kyle retrocediera varios pasos hasta que su espalda chocó con la puerta, que estaba cerrada. Sintió la bilis subirle por la garganta cuando el moreno se acercó a él y lo próximo que sintió fue su aliento rozarle la cara. Estaba entre Tucker y la pared, literalmente.

—Pensé que habíamos dejado claro eso de que yo sé algo que tú no quieres que nadie más sepa —dijo—. No te conviene, pelirrojo.

Kyle maldijo en voz baja, le jodía y mucho pero no veía otra forma de salir de allí.

—Está bien, lo haré —e intentó alejarse del chico pero él lo detuvo— ¿Ahora qué?

—No tan rápido, Kyle —el pelirrojo contuvo el aliento, era la primera vez que Tucker lo llamaba por su nombre en todo ese rato—. Hay una condición.

Bufó, aparte de extorsionarlo también estaba exigiendo. Aquello era el acabose del descaro.

—Nadie puede enterarse de esto, ¿lo entiendes? Nadie. —La amenaza en los ojos de Craig era obvia y Kyle se encontró asintiendo frenéticamente. Sólo cuando Tucker abandonó el salón él expulsó todo el aire que había estado aguantando. Sabía que algo malo le pasaría pero realmente no se esperó aquello y no de esa manera.

Craig Tucker pidiéndole, ordenándole, que fuera su tutor; eso era algo que no se había imaginado ni en sus pesadillas más extrañas, de hecho Craig nunca había aparecido en sus pesadillas pero Kyle pensó que pronto comenzaría a hacerlo con mucha frecuencia.

_«Kyle, Kyle ¿me estas escuchando?»_

Suspiró, por un momento se había olvidado de Stan.

—Sí, Stanley. Lo escuché todo —bostezó—¿Realmente quieres escuchar lo que pienso de todo esto? Porque ya sabes lo que pienso de Cartman pero Wendy—se detuvo, no era justo. No iba a ser él quien le arruinara la felicidad a su amigo aunque supiera que esta iba a ser muy efímera—. Si crees en ella supongo que está bien.

Escuchó a Stan suspirar aliviado y casi se sintió bien por eso.

«Gracias amigo, nos vemos mañana »

Kyle suspiró, ¿mañana? Eran las cuatro de la madrugada, ya era 'mañana'; igual tendría que levantarse dentro de una hora para ir a clases. Dormirse ahora le parecía estúpido. Podía usar ese tiempo para pensar en cómo enfrentarse a la presencia de Tucker en el salón.

.-.

La situación le resultaba, peculiarmente, cómica. Craig tuvo que contener las ganas que tenía de sonreír aún en medio del mal humor que se cargaba ese día, porque ver a Kyle Broflovski removiéndose incomodo en su asiento cada vez que se giraba y lo encontraba mirándole fijamente era simplemente divertido. Comenzaba a entender por qué el gordo de Cartman molestaba tanto al bermejo, aunque la idea de tener algo en común con Cartman era repugnante.

Clyde tenía rato preguntándole que le pasaba y Tweak entre espasmos lo felicitó por no faltar a clases. Eso era, para comenzar, lo que lo tenía de mal humor. Su madre de alguna forma que aún no terminaba de entender terminó enterándose de sus continuas faltas a clases y de sus malas notas. Ella le gritó durante una sorprendente cantidad de tiempo y no bajó la voz en ningún momento, le prohibió salir de casa y sustrajo todos sus cigarrillos. Craig aún se estaba preguntando cómo es que ella encontró el lugar donde los escondía.

Por supuesto que no planeaba hacerle caso, él continuaría saliendo de casa y fumando, su madre lo quisiera o no. Pero sabía que si no quería repetir el año debía ponerse a estudiar y mucho. Lo cual le llevaba a la inusual razón de su entretenimiento ese mañana: el nerviosismo de Kyle Broflovski. Craig pensó que ya que iba a estar molesto todo lo que duraran las tutorías, que lo obligaran a estudiar no era muy de su agrado, podría divertirse un poco a costa del sufrimiento del pelirrojo, y pensaba comenzar a hacerlo a penas terminara la clase pero cuando se acercó Broflovski salió corriendo del salón como alma que lleva el diablo.

Bien, eso fue más extremo de lo que había esperado, realmente no imaginó que iba a salir huyendo de aquella forma; hasta sus amigos, por la cara que Marsh, Cartman y McKormick tenían en ese momento, estaban extrañados. Se acercó a Butters que continuaba guardando cosas en su bolso.

—El número de Broflovski —dijo como si solo eso explicara en su totalidad lo que quería. El rubio lo miró completamente nervioso. Craig estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reacciones, y realmente no le importaban mucho.

—¿Eh?

—Su teléfono —agregó—¿tienes su número?

Butters sonrió al instante y se volvió a su bolsa sacando un pequeño cuaderno.

—Sí, lo tengo ¿lo quieres?

Craig chistó, si no lo quisiera para comenzar no lo hubiera mencionado y pareció que Butters comprendió su mueca pues anotó algo en un papel y lo dejó sobre su mano.

.-.

Kyle estaba sorprendido, tanto que por dejar de ver al frente casi se estampa contra un poste. Nunca se imaginó que al contestar inocentemente la llamada de un número desconocido escucharía la voz de Craig Tucker. Había pensado en cómo enfrentarlo toda la noche, no es que le tuviera miedo pero desde niños el tema 'Tucker' siempre fue algo delicado. Y él no era tan tonto como para hacer algo que lo pusiera como blanco del grupo de Craig, sólo por eso no colgó la llamada nada más al escuchar su voz.

Y aunque aquello era muy importante había algo que rondaba su cabeza desde hace, exactamente, dos segundos. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número? Esperaba que esa no fuera una de las bromas de Cartman.

_«Joder, pelirrojo ¿sigues allí? ¡Que se están consumiendo mis créditos!»_

Casi arroja el celular por el puro susto, Tucker sonaba como alguien que está a punto de perder el último gramo de paciencia y él había olvidado que seguía en la línea.

—No- sí. Sigo aquí.

«Pues di algo, idiota. Pensé que me habías colgado »

Kyle optó por ignorar el insulto y masajear su sien, no iba a enojarse por eso.

—¿Querías algo?

«No te habría llamado de no ser así, ¿cierto?» Kyle quiso decir algo pero Craig continuó. «Presta atención porque no lo voy a repetir. La primera tutoría será mañana en mi casa»

Y colgó. Así sin más, sin decir hora ni dar más explicaciones. Gracias a Dios que Kyle sabía donde vivía Tucker. Sólo por cosas de niños, se recordó. Cosas estúpidas que hizo cuando no era más que un niño.

_TBC_

_Muchas gracias a: __** .yaoi, Narien, luis carlos, giacaman, Makoneja **__(Creo que nos ha pasado a varios xD) __**y The Mistress of Pain**_

_**¡Muchisimas gracias!**_


End file.
